Chain Reaction
by Krysana
Summary: Shounen-ai, Ran x Ken, Sap/Fluff, What could possibly happen after Ken gets a stain on his shirt?
1. Chapter 1 Ken's Shirt

Chain Reaction  
A Weiss Kruez fan fiction   
By Krysana  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss does not belong to me. They belong to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss. I wish they both belonged to me. *very wishful thoughts*  
  
Summary: The events that happen after Ken gets a stain on his shirt. Supposed to be humorous *hopeful look*  
  
Pairing/s: Ran/Ken, slight Yohji/Omi  
  
Notes: Ken POV. Shounen-ai. Sap/Fluff. Aya-chan has come out of her coma, so Aya is known by his real name Ran now.  
  
This is my first WK fic – Apologies if I've made the boys too ooc! (Is that possible in a sap fic anyway *thinks*) As always, R&R is appreciated by the author.  
  
  
  
  
"Kenken, how long have you had that t-shirt?" Yohji leans over the table and stares at the shirt in question. We are in the Koneko preparing for yet another day of the joys of being a florist assassin.  
  
I look down. I am wearing my favourite Brazil soccer jersey.  
  
"Ummmm….. Can't remember. Why?"  
  
Yohji looks over his sunglasses at me. "Because there are two holes in it." He points at the right sleeve and the bottom of the shirt. "And there's a brown stain there." He points at the mark as well.  
  
Damn! Yohji's right. When did they get there?   
  
I pull up the shirt to look at the brown mark and rub the stain with a finger. It could be mud. I wore this shirt yesterday when I trained the kids in soccer in the afternoon. Else it could be chocolate. I remember eating chocolate last night during the movie that I was watching with Ran. I may have been paying more attention to him than the movie or where my mouth was. Else it could be teriyaki sauce from dinner last night. I shrug. Who knows?  
  
"Ken, what are you doing?" The beautiful deep voice of my lover doesn't sound very happy.  
  
I look up. Ran is glaring at me around the ikebana he is working on.  
  
"What?" I reply. Even I'm not immune to the Fujimiya glare-of-death yet. "I'm just looking at this stain which Yohji was telling me about."  
  
"Hn. I told you to put that shirt in the wash last night. But I wondered if you noticed that you have an avid audience?"  
  
Huh? Damn! There's a group of about 10 girls already gathered outside the Koneko and they are all staring and pointing at me. I can feel the blush beginning on my cheeks and ears as I hastily pull the shirt down.  
  
Yohji sniggers at my action. "Oi Kenken… You didn't notice your fanclub out there?"  
  
"Yohji get off your butt and start watering the plants." Ran snaps.  
  
Yohji smirks at me but walks away to begin his task before Ran can yell at him again.  
  
I sheepishly go over to where Ran is diligently working. I hand him the individual flowers to help him as I know he won't stop working to talk to me and besides there's that crowd watching our every action.  
  
"I'm sorry koi," I whisper. "I forgot where I was."  
  
"You forgot?" This was accompanied by an incredulous look.  
  
Yes, I know I'm not the world's smartest guy, but I'm not an idiot either. But sometimes Ran can make me feel like one. If I didn't know that he loves me as much as I love him, then I would be tempted to deck him sometimes. Oh wait, I have done that on the second time that we met. But that was before we got together. Now I keep him in line by other means.  
  
I pout slightly and look up at Ran through my fringe. He can't resist my sad puppy-dog look.  
  
"Stop it Ken. You're an idiot to excite the fangirls like that. Besides that body belongs to me." Ran finishes his sentence with a growl. His hand intentionally brushes against my chest as his thigh presses against mine as he reaches for another flower.  
  
A shiver tingles up my spine. He's so sexy when he acts possessive.  
  
"Now go get the flowers needed for the next ikebana."  
  
And it's straight back to business for my lover. It's almost like he has a switch for work, and it's turned on at the moment.  
  
And the incident passed by and I thought that was the end of it.  
  
Until the same group of schoolgirls showed up at the Koneko the next afternoon, carrying a brightly wrapped gift.  
  
"Ken-kun, this is for you from all of us!" The girls made a beeline for me and crowd around me.  
"Open it now!"  
  
They make a lot of noise and all the attention is on me. Naturally I begin to blush.  
  
"Arigatou minna-san. But what is this gift for? It's not my birthday until December."  
  
"It's a surprise present! Open it!" The girls chirp together in unison.  
  
How the hell did they manage that? Do they think with one brain?  
  
I peel open the paper and pull out the contents. It's a Real Madrid soccer jersey.  
  
"It's great! But why?" I ask the group in front of me.  
  
"Well Ken-kun, we noticed yesterday that the soccer shirt we see you wearing the most is getting old and it had some holes and a big stain on it."  
  
Did somebody say red? That damn blush of mine got even redder after that statement.  
  
"Oh well… Domo arigatou." I thank the well-meaning girls whilst wanting to sink through the floor in embarrassment.  
  
"Please wear it tomorrow Ken-kun!", "I hope we got the right size.", "Go and try it on.", "Do you like the colour?", "My brother said this team was one of the best in the Premier League or some league, I can't remember, so that's why we picked it.", "Do you know any players from this team Ken-kun?"  
  
To each of these comments, I just smile and nod agreeably. But inside, I just want them to leave. What is the world coming to, that schoolgirls have to give me new clothes to replace my old ones? Am I really such a bad dresser? Hey, where's Ran when I need him? I glance over at him, but he's looking down at a piece of paper – could be the list of orders. Ok, I'll try to be like that Schwarz guy and send him a telepathic message 'Rescue me please!'  
  
As expected, Ran didn't respond to my telepathic request. Is that a smirk I see on his lips? Nah, I must be imagining things.  
  
After an indeterminable amount of girlish comments, giggling and gratuitous touching, it was probably about 5 minutes or so, Ran did deign to appear at my side.  
  
"If you aren't buying anything then please leave!."  
  
Personally I was amazed he said please. I guess he saw that they gave me a present so he had to be nice to them. Well, sort of nice, for Ran that is.  
  
He scowls at the shirt in my hand and growls, "The deliveries are ready NOW Ken.", before returning to his position behind the register.  
  
Woah! What's wrong with him? It's a complete reversal of last night's sexy demanding lover. We cuddled up afterwards (Sorry no details – this blush is already bad enough! I don't want Yohji to tease me about thinking about sex during work, like him) and I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, just for me.   
  
I love those quiet moments together. Oh don't get me wrong, I love the raw passion of my red-headed lover, but the quiet moments hold some of the best moments we've shared. After all, when you're an assassin, even though we know we're killing for a good reason, in the end we're still taking a human life. It's hard to stop the guilt sometimes and that's why Ran is so good for me. He knows exactly what I'm feeling and he knows exactly what to say or do to make me feel better. Some people say he's a cold bastard, but I know that's just a face he puts on for the world. With me he's the affectionate, caring partner of my dreams. And did I mention sexy and gorgeous?  
  
So what's with the attitude? I'll have to find out later – better do the deliveries before I get yelled at again. He's still just as tough on me as with Yohji and Omi when we're working in the shop – no slacking off even for little ol' me. The Japanese have a formidable work ethic and it's so true for Ran Fujimiya.  
  
I apologise to the fangirls and leave to do the deliveries. I do it as quickly as I can, returning to the Koneko in record time. I enter the store by the front door. Only Omi and Yohji are in the front. Yohji's serving a pretty girl who looks like she's over eighteen so that should take him a while. Omi gestures for me to come over to where he's working.  
  
"What's wrong with Ran-kun? Are you having a fight?"  
  
I shake my head. "No, everything was fine this morning. Where is he?"  
  
"He's working in the storeroom. He went in there after you left and hasn't come out yet. Yohji could hear swearing from inside, so we didn't approach him yet. You better go and see what's wrong." Mother-hen Omi pushes me towards the backroom.  
  
Hmmm... What could be wrong? Did I forget to pick up the wet towel from the floor again? Did I forget to put the cap back on the toothpaste? Did I use all the toilet paper and forget to replace the roll? Was it because I finished the pickles at breakfast this morning? Did I leave my muddy soccer cleats in the hallway again? Did I mess up the list of orders for this afternoon when I was horsing around with Yohji in the shop this morning? Or is it something else?  
  
Okay. There's only one way to find out what's up with the love of my life. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.  
  
"Ran, it's Ken. I'm coming in now."  
  
I open the door, enter and firmly close the door again. Don't want to scare off the customers in case there's some yelling. And don't want to share all the details of our life with the other two either – not that they don't know all my faults anyway.  
  
Ran is still working on an arrangement, not looking at me. I take a moment to admire his side profile. He really is so gorgeous, bright red hair with striking eartails, slim physique and beautiful violet eyes.   
  
Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me – I'm just the boy-next-door type. Nothing special, just brown hair, blue green eyes which can look grey, blue or green depending on the light or what I'm wearing, quite ordinary really. Ran says I'm beautiful and he can make me feel very beautiful. But really look at us and there's no comparison to make, in terms of looks that is.   
  
"So watcha doing?" Gah! What a thing to say? Can't I see he's working? I feel like smacking myself in the head.  
  
He looks up with a slight smile on his lips. It just about melts my heart. Though I can guess what he's thinking. He's thinking exactly what I just thought. See how well we know each other.  
  
"Just finishing this arrangement. Come over here and help me."  
  
He's so sweet pretending to take my words literally. I stand by his side, happy to be in his presence, enjoying the normalcy of being a florist.  
  
Then I remember what I came in here for. I clear my throat.  
  
"Ummm… koi, are you okay? Is there anything wrong? Omi said that you were acting a little… different."  
  
This stops his work. He sighs and turns towards me, reaching out one hand to caress my cheek.  
  
I'm mesmerised by his eyes as he faces me. The full impact of those violet eyes is enough to melt me into a Ken puddle. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but I'm not.  
  
Ran speaks softly, "I don't know what came over me before. I was jealous of that pack of girls for having the audacity to buy you clothes! And then I was thinking, why didn't I buy you new clothes? I'm supposed to be your partner and pay attention to your needs. Then I just felt stupid for over-reacting."  
  
What a revelation! Ran's good at beating himself up over things which he perceives as his fault. A good example is, of course, his imouto Aya-chan's accident. Even though she's recovered from her coma, he's always checking on her health and worrying about her school and life in general. She tells me that it sometimes drives her nuts. That's one of the reasons she decided to move to university in Osaka. It's close enough to Tokyo that Ran can't feel abandoned and yet far enough away for her to begin rebuilding her life without her overprotective brother always hovering around.  
  
Anyway back to the moment at hand.  
  
"Oh koi. Don't feel bad. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You always take the best care of me. You know how much I love that shirt anyway. I probably won't stop wearing it until it falls off my body."  
  
Whilst talking I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder. I feel Ran relax as he returns my hug.  
  
"But feel free to take me shopping anytime!" I continue in a joking tone.  
  
"I don't think so!" The voice of Yohji booms from the door.  
  
What the?! Yohji and Omi are standing at the open doorway. Omi is all smiles. Yohji has a pained look on his face.  
  
"Hey, you guys ever heard of privacy!" I yell to them as Ran drops his arms from around me.  
  
"Well we had to check that you guys were okay and not killing each other. It was a bit too quiet. And hey if you wanted privacy, then you should have locked the door." Yohji logic. You just can't argue with that. He continues, "Now what's this about a shopping excursion?"  
  
"It was just a joke!" I exclaim loudly.  
  
"Some joke," Yohji sniffs, "to let you two out shopping together. You'll just come back with more soccer jerseys and baggy sweats or ugly orange sweaters. Nope, I think it should be a team activity. I'll give you the benefit of the great Kudou fashion advisory service. What say you chibi?"  
  
"Yohji-kun! Don't call me that! Ran-kun, Ken-kun, it could be fun! Can we all go shopping together? There's some stuff I need to get at the computer store, then we can eat at that new teppanyaki place I was telling you guys about." Omi beams at us all. He likes it when we do group activities (apart from the obvious of course). It's hard to resist those big blue eyes. Even Ran is not able to stand firm against those eyes. But Ran isn't paying him any attention at the moment.   
  
"What's wrong with Ken's soccer jerseys and my orange sweater?" Ran glares at Yohji. "At least we're not dressed like wh…"  
  
I slap my hand over his mouth before he can finish that sentence. We have to live and work with the guy after all. In retaliation, Ran pokes out his tongue and licks the fingers covering his mouth. I drop my hand as I feel my ears begin to flush. Damn! He doesn't play fair!  
  
Yohji smirks. "What's wrong with dressing like a slob and a colour blind person? Come on, I know you guys have decent bodies under there, you should flaunt it if you got it." He poses against the doorframe, knowing he looks good. Yohji always looks good. It's a skill he was born with.  
  
"Hey!" I protest. "Just 'cause I like to wear jerseys and sweats doesn't mean I'm a slob. I'm an athlete. I can't wear little crop tops and shiny pants around!" I look pointedly at Yohji's outfit.  
  
"That's a valid point Yohji-kun." Omi says.  
  
Yohji rolls his eyes. "Chibi, don't even get me started on your shorts and long socks."  
  
Uh oh. Bad move Yohji. Omi's eyes widen and is that a tear I see forming?  
  
Yohji tries to avert the coming disaster.  
  
"Not that they don't look good, but you don't have to dress like a schoolkid when you're not at school y'know."  
  
Omi turns to Yohji, a mild expression on his face. That's a dangerous expression! Run Yohji! "That's not what you said last night."   
  
And then Omi gracefully exits to the shopfront, leaving behind one stunned look, one thoughtful look and one slightly shamed look.  
  
Yohji, the slightly shamed look, smirks at us. "I never thought he'd be the one to tell you about us. Seems like it's the day of kissing and making up, isn't it? So I better get to it."   
  
He departs after Omi. I hope the shopfront is empty. Otherwise Yohji would not be adverse to chasing Omi around the store to the surprise and puzzlement of any customers.  
  
I turn my stunned gaze to Ran's thoughtful one.  
  
"You knew?" I think I'm too stunned to be hurt that he hadn't told me. Doesn't Yohji like girls over eighteen???  
  
"Not exactly. But I did have some suspicions. Yohji and I got drunk together one night and he told me he was bi."  
  
"Still… Yohji and Omi???"  
  
Ran nods. "I noticed that the earrings they are both wearing are the same." [1]  
  
I gasp. "Really?"  
  
Ran shakes his head at me. "You don't notice anything which isn't right in front of you, do you?"  
  
And with that sentence, he pulls me in front of him, puts his arms around my waist and raises one eyebrow slightly.  
  
Can I resist that look? I don't even bother trying. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his head down for one of those wonderful Ran kisses.  
  
We're so involved that I don't notice the coughing sound at the door. The open doorway.  
  
"Hey guys! We have customers!" Omi calls after a few seconds of ignored coughing.  
  
Ran pulls away from me reluctantly and does a classic double-take. I look over my shoulder. The Koneko is now full of half stunned, half excited schoolgirls pointing at us. The ones who can't see are getting whispered comments from their friends.  
  
I turn back to Ran and drop my head onto his chest and close my eyes. If I can't see it, then I can pretend it's not happening. Why do these things seem to happen to me?!  
  
"They want you guys to serve them!" Omi calls again. I can hear Yohji chuckling too – bastard.  
  
Well it seems Ran and I have been outed today. And if anything the fangirls are even more rabid than usual. One good thing is that at least we can be open in our relationship now.   
  
Who'd have guessed there are so many yaoi fangirls out there? And wait until they find out about Yohji and Omi!  
  
  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
  
  
[1] This is just my personal opinion that they look the similar, and so I've made them the same. Useful for my fic anyway!  
  
Seeing as this is my first WK fic, I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a review! Domo arigatou! 


	2. Chapter 2 Omi's Revenge

Chain Reaction – Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss. Please Koyasu-sama, loan them to me for a while – I'll be nice to them I promise! *innocent look*  
  
Summary: A continuation of the events that happen after Ken gets a stain on his shirt. What will Omi do to Yohji in revenge for his unkind comments?  
  
Warning: This story is totally PWP! There's absolutely no point and it's crammed full of sappy RanKen fluff that will rot your teeth!  
  
Pairing/s: Ran/Ken, Yohji/Omi  
  
Notes: Ken POV. Shounen-ai. Sap/Fluff. PWP. Aya-chan has come out of her coma, so Aya is known by his real name Ran now to the WK members, but the fangirls still call him Aya (I assume that they wouldn't have announced his name change to them all).  
  
BIGGEST thanks to my wonderful reviewers who took the time to give me feedback on Chapter 1 and made my day in general! *glomps Jieshi, sara-chan, Xellas M, Astralkitten, LittleIsa, Star of Heaven, Pierott, olivia-yuymaxwell, Seph Lorraine, Misura, tokyokitten, Moonraven, FireKat and Jay Kamiya and Rabid Squirrel* Hope you all will enjoy this next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What a day! I'm so tired! After this afternoon's incident in the storeroom, Ran and I emerged to serve the eager fangirls and did they make us work or what?! They just wouldn't leave, even Ran's famous "Buy something or leave" comment had no effect. I do have to admit that more than usual did buy flowers, however they either left them on the table or held them and stayed in the shop to continue in their task of Ran-and-Ken watching. It made me feel like a rat in a cage.  
  
And there were the obvious ploys by the girls.  
  
"Ken-kun, can you tell me what those flowers are – the ones right next to Aya-kun?"  
  
"Which are the best flowers to use for a declaration of love?"  
  
"Ken-kun, I'd like to buy some flowers which are the colour of Aya-kun's eyes."  
  
"Can I get a flowerpot like the one Aya-kun is working on? Can you get me that one to show me so I can see which flowers will match it?"  
  
They kept trying to get me to get me to stand next to Ran and when we were anywhere within a few metres of each other they would gush and giggle. Once or twice I brushed past him when reaching for something at the counter, and there was a moment of complete silence before the din began again much louder.   
  
Yohji and Omi weren't much help either. Yohji was too amused by our predicament and the girls never listen to Omi anyway. Besides, Yohji was still trying to get back into Omi's good books after his earlier comments about Omi's clothes. I can't believe I didn't notice that they're together, when did that happen? I'll have to get the details from Ran later. I notice that Yohji is still flirting with all the girls. It's just Yohji, I don't think he can help himself.   
  
Anyway we've closed the store for the day now and Ran and I can relax. I just want to eat dinner and then watch the big international soccer game on television tonight and then after that... I wonder if I can persuade Ran to watch with me. It's nice to snuggle on the couch together, but Ran says that I can't sit still when I'm watching soccer. Hmm, he's right of course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walk to the kitchen from where a delicious smell is coming. It smells like curry. I like curry (Japanese style) and Ran makes an excellent one. Actually everything he makes is really good. But it's not a surprise that he's a good cook – he's good at everything.  
  
Ran is standing at the stove and from the back I can see he's wearing the apron that Yohji gave to Omi as a joke present. The front of it reads "Kiss the cook". I smirk and decide to follow the instructions of the apron (as if I need an excuse anyway!).  
  
I make my way over to Ran and wrap my arms around his waist as I begin to nibble on the back of his neck. Damn he smells so good! He allows me to continue until I start to get a bit more amorous, leaning into his back, pressing him against the stovetop cupboard.  
  
"Not now Ken. Make yourself useful and get out the dishes and chopsticks."  
  
I begin to pout, but he isn't looking at me, so I give up and release him after one last kiss. But my mischievous streak makes me skim my hands down the front of the apron after I unwrap them from his waist. I run them down his stomach and continue lower before he growls and turns his head around to look into my eyes.  
  
"Behave yourself."  
  
The words may sound harsh but I see the desire smouldering in those violet eyes. I'm gratified to know he's affected by our interaction. I mean, he turns me on all the time. Sometimes I like to know that I can do the same to him.  
  
I move away from Ran but he unexpectedly puts the utensil he's using down and pulls me back to him into a passionate kiss. I'm instantly in heaven. His lips are firm and his tongue is hot as it dips into my mouth. His kiss is aggressive, sexy and provocative and I want more and more. I grind my mouth against his, wanting to be closer and absorb all of him. His hand moves to my butt and he pushes my hips up against his. My hand wanders up the back of his sweater, then under the t-shirt to the silky skin of the small of his back. I swear I'm hard from just from one kiss from Ran. I just can't get enough.  
  
"Hey stop hindering the chef! I'm hungry!"  
  
Argh! Interruptions again! That bloody Yohji!  
  
I pull away from Ran but still remain in his embrace as I glare at Yohji who is smiling unrepentedly at the doorway.  
  
"Break it up you two. Omi's coming down soon."  
  
Ran gives Yohji a dirty look before releasing me and returning to his position at the stove. I get the required eating utensils out and set the table, keeping my body facing away from Yohji until it is under control again. At least Ran has the apron to cover the bulge in his pants.  
  
Yohji tosses a white soccer jersey on the table. It's the damn jersey which was the cause of my busy day.  
  
"You forgot your new shirt in the storeroom Kenken."  
  
Ran turns around at Yohji's comment and scowls at the white pile on the table. If it was combustible, it would have gone up in flames at that look.  
  
"Ken, don't forget the pickles from the fridge." is all he says before recommencing cooking.   
  
I pick up the jersey. It's actually quite nice, but I'm not sure I'll get much chance to wear it given Ran's reaction. I finger the material, the new fabric bringing back old J-league memories. They always made sure we had new clean jerseys for all games. I sigh softly as I place it on the counter near the door. It's not good to dwell on the past. I have a whole new life now. I look at my lover and my heart swells. Would I have wanted my old life if I couldn't have Ran in it? He's become a part of me that I don't think I can live without.  
  
Omi comes into the kitchen.  
  
"Ran-kun, that smells good! I'm so hungry. We were so busy this afternoon, I didn't have a chance to get a afternoon snack."  
  
"You eat too much Pocky anyway Omi." Ran reprimands Omi slightly. He's the healthiest out of all of us. He always cooks vegetables with meals and makes sure everyone eats fruit after dinner. I think he'll be a great mother, if I can persuade him to have my children!  
  
As Omi walks towards the table, Yohji pulls him to sit on his lap as the young blonde passes.  
  
"Yohji-kun! It's time for dinner now."  
  
Yohji chuckles. "But it's not ready yet and I've missed you all afternoon." He takes Omi's hand in one hand as the other holds Omi in place on his lap. The two exchange a look and then Omi relaxes onto Yohji. I have to say that it's one of the cutest things I've ever seen.  
  
I decide to get a bit of my own back against Yohji for interrupting Ran and me.  
  
"Omi still calls you Yohji-kun?" I snigger at Yohji. "Don't you get a better nickname from your lover?"  
  
"Ken-kun! What kind of question is that?"  
  
It's funny, but now that I know they're together, it seems like the most natural thing in the world. And since they're my family, they're open to teasing and as many smart comments that I can think of.  
  
"Hey Omi, are you old enough to be corrupted by Yohji anyway?" I know Omi's eighteen but I want to torment Yohji. "You're not even an adult yet." [1]  
  
Yohji smirks. "Do you really want me to tell you what he calls me in private? And you know he's over eighteen, so don't even start with that. Want to know what a tiger he is in bed? Do you need some tips Kenken?"  
  
"YOHJI-KUN!!! You can't say things like that!"  
  
Omi looks at the floor and he has the brightest blush I've ever seen. I think it might even be brighter than mine, and that's saying a lot.  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
Omi looks in relief at Ran as Ran sets the food on the table and begins to serve the rice.  
  
"And no we don't need any tips thank you Yohji, but feel free to ask us for any." Whilst Ran doesn't talk a lot, he does have a sense of humour that he displays to us occasionally (more to me of course).  
  
Omi giggles as Yohji splutters at the thought of Ran giving tips to him – the self-proclaimed sex god. He gets off Yohji's lap and sits down on the empty seat.  
  
Dinner passes with the usual banter. It's nice to sit down and relax with these people – my family.  
  
"Yohji, you're opening the shop tomorrow with Ken." Ran always likes to confirm the schedule on the night before. It gives Yohji no excuse for forgetting to show up for work. Ran's sneaky like that.  
  
"Yeah yeah Ran. I got it."  
  
I'm happily eating away when Ran asks, "Is it hot enough Ken?" Ran knows I like my curry hot, hot and hotter. But this question seems to have a double meaning.  
  
I nod and continue on eating my current mouthful. As I chew, I watch as Ran slowly licks his upper left lip. I look away quickly before I can embarrass myself by choking. Is he trying to drive me nuts?!   
  
Omi turns to me. "Ne, Ken-kun what are you doing after dinner?"  
  
"Nothing much. Probably watch the soccer game on the box. It's a really big match. Brazil versus Germany. What's up?"  
  
"I could use some help with my maths homework if you don't mind."  
  
Yohji butts in. "I'll help you bishounen! Don't you remember I was top of my maths class in school."  
  
Omi gives Yohji a long-suffering look. "Yohji-kun, we've been through this before. You always distract me when you want to help me do my homework."   
  
"I promise I won't disturb you too much and we will get your homework done this time." Yohji winks at Omi who promptly blushes again. Yohji then puts on his sincere helpful face. Unfortunately it reminds me of an insurance salesman.  
  
Omi gives Yohji a look and says, "Okay, but if you disturb me, then I get to choose your punishment later."  
  
Yohji drawls, "Punishment huh?".  
  
I laugh. I wonder how they ended up together – the genki schoolboy and the world-weary playboy. I'll have to ask Ran later.  
  
Ran nudges me with his elbow. "Baka, you have sauce on your lip. Here let me clean you up." He wipes off the excess sauce with his napkin. [2]  
  
I put my hand on his thigh to acknowledge his action and squeeze it slightly to show my appreciation. Ran puts his napkin down and places his hand over mine. I can feel the slight calluses on his palms from his years of kendo, even though he wears gloves, the marks are still there. But I love the way his hand feels on mine. And the things he can do to me with those hands. Just thinking about it turns me on.   
  
Ran, being Ran, is so in tune with me and of course he would notice my small breathless sigh. I notice a small smirk on those perfect lips even though he maintains his conversation with Omi. I decide to make that flawless composure break so I shift my hand up his thigh. His hand grips mine firmly as it halts my progress. Damn, he's one step ahead of me again! Ran glances at me and his eyes promise retribution, in the nicest possible way of course.  
  
"Yohji-kun, it's your turn to do the dishes!" Omi pipes up, looking at the tall blonde.  
  
"What? No way! I'm sure I did them yesterday!" Omi shakes his head. "Well the day before then!" Omi shakes his head again. "Well, definitely the day before that!" Omi sighs. "Yohji-kun, give up. You haven't done them all week. I did them for you, so you have to do them today."  
  
"Ah bishie, you've got the best memory. Don't you forget anything?"  
  
"No Yohji-kun and you should remember that."  
  
Yohji sweatdrops, remembering his comments today. I wonder what Omi's gonna do to him. It'll probably be fun to watch. Omi isn't the strategic planner in Weiss for no reason. He usually formulates the initial plan then runs it through with Ran, who is our field leader, before Yohji and I see it. I have to say that I feel a bit sorry for Yohji.  
  
Ran and I leave the kitchen as Yohji attempts to sweet talk Omi into forgiving him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I move to go into the lounge room to watch the game. But as we pass from view of the kitchen, Ran turns and pins me to the wall. He presses himself against me as he holds my hands hostage.  
  
"So Kenken, you want to play huh?" His mouth is moving hungrily over mine before I can make a sound. His chest and hips are pressed against mine, providing support for my suddenly weak knees. The kiss is hot and delicious, slightly spicy from the curry and slightly fruity from the orange slices Ran peeled for me after dinner.  
  
After some time, minutes, hours, I don't know, Ran releases me and there's a playful look in those violet eyes. "That's right, you wanted to watch the game, right?"  
  
Huh? How can he remember such banal things in the heat of passion?  
  
I reach out to grab him to return him to our previous position, but he evades me. "Besides my stomach is full and my mother told me not to do strenuous activities on a full stomach."  
  
What the fuck? Wasn't it only swimming you couldn't do on a full stomach? I'm frustrated again as I chase him into the lounge room.  
  
He's already reaching for the remote and switches the television on. I hear the roar of the crowd and instantly turn to see the shots of the crowded soccer stadium. Phew, thank goodness the game hasn't started yet. Yes I'm a soccer fanatic and I admit it.  
  
Ran chuckles lightly. "I know you want to watch this game koibito. You've only been talking about it for the last week. I just wanted a taste of you, before I lose you for the next two hours." His eyes are gentle as I gaze at him. My eyes try to convey my thankfulness for his understanding. "I'll just be reading over here." Even if he isn't going to watch with me, I like having him around so I can feel his presence and look at him when I want and just know that he is there.  
  
Ran settles down with his book. I glance at the cover. It's called "The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People". Huh? Ran is already super effective, what could this book teach him? He could probably teach the author something!  
  
The game starts and I am caught up in the action.  
  
After a thrilling conclusion with penalty shootouts, I am full of adrenalin as I turn to my quiet partner on the couch.  
  
"Are you ready to go upstairs yet, koi?" I ask, as I raise one eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"I thought that bloody game would never end!", is my answer as Ran switches off the television and pushes me out to the stairway to our rooms.  
  
Ooh! Looks like someone else is full of energy too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wake up to the best feeling in the world, that of my love cuddled up to me and we're both toasty warm under the blankets.  
  
The alarm clock shows 6:30 and I'm in no rush to get up. Though I know I should if I want to fit my morning jog in before work. I love my morning runs, the air is clean and I have time to think about anything and everything. I take my fitness seriously as it can mean the difference to a successful mission or not. Sometimes Ran come with me, and I like that too. He's just too cute in one of my jogging outfits!  
  
Ran stirs and sleepily opens his eyes. I lean over to kiss him awake.  
  
"Mmm… You don't need to go yet?"   
  
"Yes I do, but you feel too good." I can't resist placing another kiss on his neck. I suck gently on the skin, torn between marking Ran as mine or respecting his wishes and not leaving a mark. I choose the second option, but as I reluctantly pull away I notice there is already several slight bruises on the other side of his neck and at the base of his throat. Oops! However I smirk proudly at the marks of my possession.  
  
Ran re-opens his eyes. "Stop smirking. I can practically hear you." He kisses me sleepily, before he pulls off the blankets so we can get up. Whilst he obviously isn't joining me on my run this morning, he's off to the dojo that is set up upstairs for his kendo practice. I love to watch him at his work. His movements are graceful, it's almost like he's gliding and dancing with the air and it's not a deadly weapon that he's holding so easily.  
  
Ran is now looking at me with a slight smile on his lips. "Looks like I got a bit excited last night." He points at my neck. I move to the mirror and look at myself. There's a huge hickey on my neck and it's bigger than any of Ran's.  
  
We look at each other. "Turtleneck shirts today.", we say in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning shift was bearable and the fangirls seem to have calmed down a bit. Besides they had to go to school, so I only had to endure them for an hour or so.  
  
Ran joined us in the afternoon and we had to put up with Yohji's teasing about us both wearing turtleneck shirts. It would be okay if he wouldn't keep trying to pull my collar down and trying to have a look at Ran's handiwork. He's not trying this on Ran because that would be suicidal.  
  
It's nearly time for the afternoon schoolgirl rush so I begin to clean up the table counter.  
  
"Where's Omi?" Ran asks me.  
  
"He said he had to go pick up a few things after school then he said he would come down to help out in the shop. He should be back soon."  
  
"Aa."  
  
I was facing the doorway joining our living quartes and the shop and so I was the first to see Omi. I stare at Omi as he walks into the shop. What happened to our resident schoolboy bishounen? He is wearing the tightest pair of denim hotpants I have ever seen. And the top button is undone. I think my mouth is open. The hotpants are teamed with a tight little sleeveless t-shirt which is exposing about an inch of skin above those shorts. [3]  
  
Ran glances at me and then turns to look at Omi. There is a smirk on his face when he returns to his current ikebana.  
  
However Yohji's reaction is the best. He was sitting on the chair, balancing on the back two legs whilst chatting with some girls. Upon seeing Omi, he fell off the chair and is now in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Omitchi, what the hell are you wearing?"  
  
Omi gives us all an innocent look, leaving his gaze on his stunned partner's.  
  
"What? You've seen these clothes before? What's wrong with you Yohji-kun?"  
  
I vaguely recall that I have indeed seen these clothes. But there's something different…  
  
"The shorts have been shortened a lot and sewn in to make them tighter, and the t-shirt has had the same treatment." Ran's low voice whispers into my ear. I didn't even notice him approach me. "It's Omi's payback for Yohji's comments the other day about his clothes."  
  
I nod dumbly. Those hotpants really are very short. Poor Yohji, he doesn't stand a chance against a scheming Omi.  
  
Just then a young businessman enters the store and looks around the store. His gaze pans the room and stop on Omi. You can almost see the drool forming at the side of his mouth. Omi smiles back and calls "Irrashaimase!" and goes over to help the customer.  
  
Ran continues his comments to me. "Did you notice that Omi didn't put his apron on today?"   
  
It's almost like watching a soap opera. We watch Yohji bounce to his feet and ignore the concerned questions from the group of girls.   
  
"Omitchi, do you need some help serving this customer? Don't you have things to do in the storeroom?" is all Yohji can say to Omi in front of the customer.  
  
Omi turns to Yohji with another bright smile. The businessman is frowning in annoyance at Yohji for disturbing them.  
  
"I'm fine Yohji-kun. I think those girls you were talking to may need some help now." He points at Yohji's fanclub who are also looking annoyed at Yohji for running off.  
  
Yohji has no choice but to leave Omi serving the drooling male customer.  
  
"Want to bet that Yohji's going to be buying some new clothes for Omi tomorrow?" I say to Ran as we recommence our work at the table.  
  
Ran smirks. "I don't bet on a sure thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
  
  
[1] I know that in Japan, you are considered an adult at age 20. But I don't know why Yohji always asks for girls over 18 – is that the legal age for sex?   
  
  
  
[2] Have you seen the Koyasu-wiping-Seki's-face-at-dinner pic? This is what I was basing off. That picture is so cute – it's my fave!  
  
  
  
[3] I'm thinking of a Shuichi in the Gravitation OVA outfit. His shorts are v. short! 


End file.
